Naruto - The Dimension Traveller
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: This is an adventure of Naruto and his families & friends. Consist of romance, friendship, fighting, travel, discoveries and many more. Just read and enjoy. Share your opinion, review and tell me. Story starts 5 months after Sasuke retrieval mission. Rating may change to 'M' later.
1. Identity Reveled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series or anything from any other series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :- Before reading the story please read this note.**

This is my third fan-fiction story. I am trying to write this with my all knowledge. This story plot is completely different from the canon; like said in the summary, this story will tell you about an adventure of Naruto and his families, friends; you will never forget it. Please support me by follow or favorite my story, you wouldn't be disappointed. This is a rated T story; this rating may change into M in the future. Also this story will become a crossover story in future. Right now it is only a Naruto story. Chapters will be longer in future.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Identity Reveled.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

It is a beautiful day in Konoha. The nature is peaceful today, the sky is clear, the cool breeze are blowing gently, the birds are singing, peoples are happy with their lives, ninjas are busy with their duties in village, the stores are started to open in marketplace and a certain blond hair genin is sitting in Ichiruka's, eating ramen at a fast pace. This week, he has no missions, so after a light workout in Team 7 training field, he went to Ichiraku.

It has been five months since Sasuke left the village. The squad of genins and chunin who were sent to Sasuke retrieval mission are completely healed. They all are currently doing their missions. Neji, Kiba, Hinata and their current team leader Shikamaru, who is the only chunin among rookies, are in a guarding mission for a small businessman, tomorrow they will return. Sakura request Tsunade to take her as Tsunade's apprentice, as a result she is learning to become a madical & combat ninja under Tsunade for 4 months now. Ino also join her just a week ago after seen Sakura's skill in healing.

* * *

01:00 PM, Sunday

* * *

 **Haruno Residence**

Sakura is sitting around kitchen table eating lunch with her parents. Today is her day off from training. She is happy with her progress as a medic under Tsunade. Her parents are very proud of her for her quick progress and her learning under the current hokage. She noticed her parents are more quiet than normal for a week, like they are thinking something. She asked them but they said it's something they would tell her later. Suddenly someone knock in the door and Sakura open the door to find an anbu, she called her parents.

"Hokage Sama requested your presence in 20 minutes"

"We will be there in requested time"

The anbu vanished after hearing the answer. Sakura looked at her parents with questioning glance.

"You will know when we talk to Hokage-sama." They went towards hokage tower.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Flower shop**

Ino's family is working at flower shop today. They just finished lunch together. They are adding new flowers and cleaning the shop, only an anbu appeared.

"Inoichi-san, Hokage-sama requested your family's presence in 15 minutes"

"Tell Hokage-sama we will be there in time"

The anbu shunsined away. Ino is confused now, what is going on here.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen shop**

Naruto just finish his meal, suddenly an anbu appear in front of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama want to talk to you now"

"Baa-chan want to see me?"

"Yeah, I will carry you there"

Anbu placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and sunshined directly to hokage's office.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

Tsunade is sitting behind her desk, thinking how she is going to tell Naruto, Jiraiya also present there.

"How I am going to tell him about this?" – Tsunade asked jiraiya and pointed towards three papers on the desk.

"Don't worry, he will understand"

"Yeah, he always wanted to know about his family"

"At least he is more mature now; when we first meet in hot spring then he was more like a child" – Jiraiya told her.

"Let hopes for the best."

As the conversation between them is going on Naruto appeared with an anbu.

"Hey, Baa-chan" – Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't call me that gaki" – yelled Tsunade.

A knock on the door is heard by everyone. "Come in"

The door opened and Sakura and Ino came in with their families.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino what are you doing here?" – Naruto asked.

"Naruto you are also here, do you know why we are here?"

"You two stop talking, you will know what you are doing here" – a voice said from the wall and Jiraiya reveal himself.

"What is going on Baa-chan?"

"The reason we are here is to do with your family"

"You know my family? Are you going to tell me?" – Naruto asks in excitement.

"We decided to wait till you were 18 or became a jonin. This was to protect you both from your parent's enemies and the council"

"But the circumstance changed and we have to tell you sooner. The reason will be discussed later." – said Jiraiya.

"First I want to tell you that I'm your godfather" – Jiraiya informs Naruto.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That, we will tell you later. You know Naruto your name was given by me from my first book"

"Ero-Senin, you give my name from your perverted book? What were you thinking?"

"No-no, actually your dad selects that name and your mother approved it."

"WHAT? They are also perverts like you?" – Naruto inquired in disbelief.

"My first book was about a hero who save the world and bring peace and that is your father's favourite book. And what is wrong with my books gaki? They are more valuable than diamonds; they all are fine piece of literature. They are every man's dream, they are absolu-" Jiraiya didn't even finish his words, he is gone flying straight to wall by Tsubade's punch.

Sakura, Ino and their families watching and listening their conversation and can't decide who is the child between them. Ino and Sakura are surprised to find that Naruto is the toad sage Jiraiya's godson.

"Where are my parents Baa-chan?" – Naruto asked quitely.

"Naruto, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki; she was a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan, she also known as 'Akai Chishio no Habanero' (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)." – Tsunade enlightens Naruto about his mother.

"I have a clan, Baa-chan?"

"But there is no Uzumaki clan Tsunade-shishou. We never read about Uzumaki clan in academy."

"Yes Naruto you are from a clan. And Sakura, the Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction."

"And my grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, she was also from Uzushiogakure."

"My clan is destroyed. Why?"

"The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. They were very knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respected and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. This however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world."

"We currently know only about two Uzumaki alive including you".

"So that means my mother is alive? Where is she?"

"No Naruto, she died alongside your father in Kyubi attack"

"Then what about my father? Who is he?" – Naruto asked with watery eyes.

"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze"

After that the room is become complete silent. Naruto trembled with joy and sadness, many question is started swirling through his mind. Sakura and Ino is also stunned by knowing about the identity of Naruto's father. But they couldn't understand why they are here.

"Why did he seal the fox in me then?" – Naruto's voice broken through silence.

"Because he believes in you Naruto and he can't ask any other parents to give their children, when he has his own child."

"Here is your birth certificate Naruto" – She give a paper from her desk.

"But you are not their only child Naruto, you have a twin sister, you are only 5 minutes old, when she born."

"Where is she? I want to meet her; I want to meet my sister."

"Well her name is …

* * *

 **\- FINISH –**

* * *

 **A/N 2 :-** Hope you like it. If you like it **please write a good review** to tell me what you think about my first chapter of second fan-fiction story and please mark this story as your favourite and follow with me to the end.

 **-: Question for you :-**

Here I mentioned three papers on the desk; one is Naruto's birth certificate.

Can you guys guess what the others two papers are for?

Tell me in review.

* * *

 **[=- Please check my profile to read my first story - "Naruto - The Savior of World". -  
**

 **-** This is an amazing journey of Naruto through space, through time with his precious people to change the world, to bring peace, to save mankind from annihilation. This is a journey for adventure, romance, and thrilling discoveries which will be life changing. A new threat is coming, so they again need of the child of Prophecy to save the earth. Characters are from post manga ch-699. -= **]**


	2. Inheritance & Future Plan Reveled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series or anything from any other anime or manga series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

This story will become a crossover story in future. There may be more than one crossover but characters from other series may not appear much or not at all excluding some main characters or who is needed in this story. Right now it is only a Naruto story. Chapters will be longer in future. And read my other stories also.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Inheritance & Future Plan Reveled.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

"Well her name is …"

"Naruto I will tell you but first we have to visit somewhere."

"Where are we going baa-chan?"

"We are going behind the Hokage Mountain."

"Shishou what are we doing here if it is about Naruto?"

"Because Sakura you all are also a part of this what I'm about to tell you later."

"So, you all come with me and Jiraiya and we will talk other things after enter that place."

They all reach behind Hokage Mountain and find just a large jungle of trees. In their side, actually in front of them is a small platform which is built by stone. Naruto walk across that stone platform to touch the trees but when he is passed the platform, he bounce off from an invisible barrier.

"What is that?" – shouted the blond knucklehead.

"Hey gaki, come back here and stand on that stone platform"

"Who do you think I am Ero-Senin? A statue?"

"No you are not a statue, you are a china glass doll, if you stand here you will broke."

"Shut up Ero-senin. You are a pervert & I know you have a large kunochi doll collection and you have some lad-OUCH!" Naruto get two hit on head by Sakura and Ino.

"Don't disrespect Jiraiya-sama like that, you baka" – shouted Sakura.

"Or, you will get hit again baka" – Ino also told in a very loud voice.

"Oi, baka gaki listen to them & show some respect towards me from now on."

"And I am not a pervert" – Ino & Sakura relived after hearing that – "I am a super pervert, I am the great tode sage Jiraiya, the lady killer Jiraiya, the prince of romance Jiraiya and the author of the best-selling book 'Icha-Icha fantasy' and the only super charming man of this world who can get any ladies fo -Ahhhha" Jiraiya flying straight towards barrier by Tsunade's super punch straight on the face and bounce off like Naruto and hit the ground. Sakura and Ino lost all their respect for Jiraiya.

"See, see that; I told you; now you believe me." – Naruto tells them.

"Now Naruto, just stand on that platform, no more complain"

"Ok, ok baa-chan. But what are we doing in the middle of a forest?"

"You will know"

Naruto went and stand on top of that small stone platform, others are watching and wandering what is going to happen. After a few seconds a small glow is started to form in the front side of the platform. A small round pillar began to rise and stop at the height of Naruto's shoulder. An open hand printed on top of the pillar.

"Naruto put your hand on top of the pillar" – Jiraiya order Naruto.

Naruto does as he says and Naruto's hand covered in yellow colored chakra and it stayed for at least 10 seconds after fades away. The platform started to slide towards the barrier with Naruto standing on it. When the platform touches the barrier, it glows in bright yellow and disappear completely. And the current audience watch in amazement that the forest just vanishes in front of their eyes and to their surprise a large gate appear in front of them and high wall is surrounded that previous forest area. They stood in front of that chocolate color gate for a few moments in amazement.

"Naruto drop some of your blood on this seal" – Jiraiya informs Naruto the right place to drop the blood and Naruto done perfectly. After a few moments a bluish red glow is form around the seal and the gate is unlocked with a soft click sound. All of them surprised that the door split in two parts and slide towards opposite side of each other.

"That's cool" – Naruto spoke in excitement.

They enter that place through the open gate and the gate close automatically behind them. What they saw in front of them completely stunned them, they just stand there for five minutes staring in front of them in utter fascination. To them it's like they came to future, here all things are completely different from their world. Only Jiraiya is not much surprised because he is here before.

The can feel the atmosphere also changed around them, the air is blowing gently and it is cool enough to refresh your mind, air is also clear, like the atmosphere is controlled.

They all stood just beside the road and Jiraiya press a button on a roadside computer monitor like thing. They all watch in amazement that two small car without wheels floating above the ground coming towards them with great speed and halt in front of them. A small gate slide open in both of the vehicles, both of them have six seats. They all seated in the car and the gate closed. A robotic voice ask them –

 _"What is our destination?"_

"Take us to Namikaze house." – Jiraiya replied.

 _"We will reach there in 20 seconds"_

They watch through glass window they are flying above the street and going towards a very big house at a very high speed. This place is look like a very advanced city of future. The road is clean and small trees are decorated at side of the road and small cameras are placed on the roadside for security purpose. There are different types of buildings for different purpose like administration, security, there are hospitals, schools for education etc. there are different playgrounds for different sports, and there are gardens, park and many more. But the place is completely empty; it is like an automatic advance city which is maintained by AI.

They landed just outside of another gate. They all stand outside and a scanner device scan their body and the gate opened; they enter the house and again amazed by the house. They enter through gate into the front lawn of the house. A path is lead to the house and the both side of that path is full with different kind flowers and small trees. The path is divided into three and the path on the right lead towards a beautiful garden, which has all kind of flowers decorated in trees like more than natural beauty. The path on the left leads towards a small fountain and sitting area around that, the ground is covered in lively green grass. They started to walk on the middle path which leads them towards the main house. As the front door slide open automatically they enter the house and came to the large living room. There is a large kitchen and dining room adjacent to the living room and a stair at the side of the living room went straight up towards first floor. A small hallway in the middle went towards the back of the house. There are many doors for different room in the hallways.

* * *

03:00 PM, Sunday

* * *

 **Namikaze House**

They all sat in the living room. Green tea are automatically prepared and served with biscuits by AI robots, which is look like a beautiful human female. They again start their conversation which they left in hokage office.

"Who built this place Hokage-sama?" – Ino asked.

"This whole place is Minato and Kushina's property, but they didn't build it. They had help from an advance human civilization."

"So, there are others like us in this world?" – Sakura questioned.

"No Sakura, not in our world, but in other dimension. Jiraiya will tell you the whole story about how Minato even contact them."

"Ok then. As you all know that Uzumaki clan is best in the art of fuinjutsu, before their destruction they conducted a secret research for more than 20 years to create a time travel seal, by which they can travel in time. But they never completed the seal, they actually progressed to the last stage to complete the seal; they need one year to complete it but nearly all Uzumaki were killed. Kushina is last of Uzumaki Royal family that time, so they sent her to Konoha with that entire research works and next day the enemies destroyed Uzu."

"Minato is also a genius of seals and probably better than most Uzumaki top seal masters. After Minato and Kushina married, Kushina inform Minato about that research and they both finish the seal under six months. But when they test it something different happened. A portal appeared and Minato went through it; he reached in a very advanced city. The seal works like a dimension travel seal."

"There actually he helped to capture a highly wanted criminal using his hirashin and other seals to contain him before he escape with the blueprint of advance security gadgets and high level security information. So, they help him to create this city and give him some advance gadgets to create more."

"He has plans to change the whole Konoha using these advance technology to create buildings, security of village, and start advance education on technology in academy and many more development plans for Konoha. But before he could have done any of these Kyubi attacked and the rest you all know. And Minato created many other dimension portals also to travel into many different worlds."

"WOW! That's awesome, my dad is the best." – Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Tsunade-shishou." – Sakura called.

"What?"

"I want to ask a question, when you informed Naruto about his father he mentioned about a fox sealed inside of him. What is that?"

"Naruto will tell you about that, but before that I want to tell about Naruto's sister."

"Yeah baa-chan, tell me who is my sister?"

"Well actually your sister is Ino, her original name is Ino Uzumaki-Namikaze; she was taken by Inochi and his wife after Minato and Kushina's death, because they are her godfather and godmother."

"WHAT?" – shouted both Naruto and Ino at the same time.

"MOM, DAD is that TRUE?" Ino ask in a loud voice.

"You see, princess…

* * *

 **\- FINISH -**

* * *

 **A/N 2 :-** Hope you love it. **Please write a 'REVIEW'** to tell me what you think about this fan-fiction story, specially about the future concept, your opinion is required and please mark this story as your favourite and follow with me to the end.

This city in the story is like the city of 22nd century in doraemon; but don't worry, it is not a Naruto-Doraemon crossover. I just want to include that level of advance technology and may use some of the gadgets in future chapters. There are many more different crossovers coming.

I have a different plan for Sasuke, mainly for fun. Other rookies also appear in later chapters.

 **-: Question for you :-**

1) What do you think why is Sakura also here?

2) What do you want to see – a good or bad Sasuke?

3) What is your opinion about Sasuke getting many powerful girls in his command?

Tell me in review and also tell your opinion about this story.

And read my other stories.


	3. Naruto's Secret Reveled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series or anything from any other anime or manga series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

This story will become a multiple crossover story in future. Right now it is only a Naruto story. Chapters will be longer in future.

 **News :** I posted a collection of one-shot stories named by **"Eternal Love"**. So, please go to my profile and read it. You will love it. There are other new stories also.

Read till the end and Review. Your opinion is really important to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Naruto's Secret Reveled.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

"You see, princess…

"What Tsunade-Sama said is completely true." He looks directly at his daughter's questioning tear filled eye and starts to tell the secrets that they kept hidden from their daughter for long thirteen years. His voice is little shaky from the thought of what his daughter will do after learning the truth. They both love Ino more than a parent can love their children. They always discussed among themselves whether they tell their daughter sooner or later, but never find enough courage to face the possible consequences of disclose the truth. Most of all they are afraid of Ino's reaction after learning the truth, but right now he have to tell her and accept what their daughter will decide.

"When Kushina knew that she is going to be mother of twins, specially a boy and a girl, she becomes extremely happy and that night Jiraiya gave Naruto his name and our daughter was also born on that night but she died after a few moments of birth. That time Minato and I was very close friend and actually he suggests that our daughter's name must be Ino. But after her death your mother became very upset and started to blaming herself for our daughter's death. Next day Minato and Kushina told us that they decided us as your godfather and godmother in previous night. Your mom and I, both accept their request and you mom calm down a little. Then after a few weeks kyubi attacked and Kakashi give you to us after telling the grave news of your birth parents death. We give you the same name, what Minato suggest for our daughter and since then we were taking care of you, give you our love, raised you to become a good person and a great kunochi. Your mother became so happy after you came to our life that she came out of her depression of losing her daughter and raise you as best as she can with love and care." - Inochi finish his story and somewhat relived that after a long time he actually find enough courage to tell the truth to his daughter.

"You may not be my biological daughter, but you are the best thing happened in our life and you are much more than a daughter to me. We both will love you and always will, we just want you to be live happily and that's why we decided to tell you when you will become older." Ino's mother tells her with a concerned voice.

This whole time Naruto listen their explanation with rapt attention and he is also becomes happy to find a member of his family whom he connected with blood. Sakura's eyes also filled with water, she quickly hug her best friend to provide comfort. How much Ino trying to show otherwise but Sakura know Ino is very emotional girl.

Finally Sakura release Ino from her embrace and Ino run to his mother, throwing her arms around her to hug her tightly and buried her face in her mother's chest. A loud sob escaped from her mouth. Her mother is trying to calm her down with comforting words and Inochi place his hand on Ino's shoulder. A few moments later her sobbing stopped.

"Don't worry, you will always be my mom and dad" - Ino's voice relived them that she take all of it nicely.

Meanwhile Naruto is quietly listening and watching all of these. He is clearly very happy but somewhat angry also that nobody told him that he has a sister. From the start of his academy days he knew Ino, although they never talk without some yelling involved. At first Ino thought about him as troublemaker and talent-less ninja but Naruto knows that her opinion about him changed after the chunin exams and after the Sasuke retrieval mission Ino even consider him as her friend. But this is not what Naruto expected that Ino is his sister, he finally found his one real family member. A single tear of happiness escaped his eyes and without any more thinking he suddenly run towards Ino, turn her towards him by her shoulder and embrace her in a bone crashing hug. Tears start to fall from his eyes and he hugs her more tightly like she is his lifeline. All the adults present in the room understand Naruto's behaviour, they knows how much Naruto suffer from years of isolation and scorn from the villagers and that made him thirst greatly for acknowledgement and love. Ino is very surprised by Naruto's sudden action, but she awkwardly returns the hug, she can't even move her hands much due to Naruto's tight hug.

Naruto's tears falling freely on Ino's shoulder, Ino notices it and try to console her brother.

"Naruto, please don't cry."

After a moment Naruto release Ino and stand in front of her looking directly at her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm not crying, just happy ya' know." he smiles genuinely. He also kind of nervous that how Ino will react now that he hugged her. He didn't get much hug in his life, only recently a few months ago Tsunade hugged him and this time he hugged her suddenly without any warning. Surely he and Ino started to became friends but he is not sure. While Naruto is thinking this Ino notices his nervousness and instantly understands the reason.

"Naruto, you don't need to feel nervous. Hey I'm your sister ya' know." all nervousness is gone from Naruto's mind by her assuring words and a mischievous smile spread in his lips.

"Yeah, I know, I know... I am your elder brother and you are my little sister." Naruto tells her, still smiling.

Ino quickly understands what Naruto is saying and a mischievous smile similar to Naruto's spread across her lips also.

"So, as a big brother you have to care for your little sister ya' know."

"What do you mean by that dattebayo?"

"Nothing much, only thing I'm saying that as a big brother you have to go shopping with me tomorrow. It is your responsibility to always help your little sister ya' know." - Ino answers him with an innocent smile.

"What...? But.. But I never went to shopping before and tomorrow I have training all day." Naruto trying to free himself from the shopping trip, he heard from Shikamaru about his terrible shopping experience with Ino. Inochi also feeling bad for Naruto, he had too much shopping experience with his daughter and wife when Ino was much younger and knows very well what Naruto have to face.

"But I thought you will want to come with us... You know your Sa-ku-ra-chan also coming with me." - Ino whispered the last part in a teasing voice. Sakura standing behind Naruto heard Ino and rolls her eyes at Ino, but Ino didn't want to notice it.

Naruto thought for a moment then says happily "Ok, I will come with you and Sakura-chan." _At least I can spend some time with Sakura-chan._ His cheeks are getting slightly red with the thought.

Ino notices it and instantly an idea came to her mind, she knows how to tease people.

"Thank you, Naruto." - Ino says and gives him a small peak in his cheek. Naruto's face now becomes redder.

Sakura again rolls her eyes at Ino as if trying to say _'What are you doing?'_

This time Ino don't ignore Sakura and with a small teasing smile she speaks looking directly at Sakura -

"Don't be jealous Forehead; I just gave him a small peak on his cheek as his sister. I'm not going to kiss him on lips, you can give him his first real kiss, so don't worry about that."

Naruto's face now becomes as red as tomato. Sakura is also feeling warm sensation in her cheeks from Ino's remarks. She didn't mean it like that but you never know what Ino will say next. She is always like to tease her friends.

Jiraiya is watching the seen and taking notes. "This is gold, that Ino girl will go far if she joins me as a co-writer of Icha Icha." He tells Tsunade but she snatches his notebook and throws it in the trash bin. Jiraiya tries to retrieve it but after seeing Tsunade's fist he backs down.

Sakura wanted to say something but Tsunade spokes first

"You three now stop; there are more things I want to tell you, especially to you Ino and Sakura. Here only you two don't know about it. It's about what you asked me a few minutes ago Sakura. But before that I want to tell all of you something more."

"First, let me tell you that what you learned about Kyubi in academy is not fully right."

"After the battle between Hashirama Senju, who was my grandfather and Madara Uchiha, Hashirama able to subduing Kyubi. After his victory over Madara, Hashirama deemed Kyubi too dangerous to be allowed to walk free and Mito Uzumaki, my grandmother sealed the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchuriki. Over the period of time which included the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kyubi at bay except for one occasion when the seal had weakened as she was going through childbirth. Toward the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

"What...? My mother was a jinchuriki?" Naruto asks and most of the people present in the room surprised by all this new information. Nobody knows about Mito and Kushina as jincuuriki.

"Thirteen years before, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage, his wife and Minato made preparations to ensure that Kyubi would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to the twins. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, something happened that we still don't know about. Somehow Kyubi escaped and attacked Konoha."

Now Jiraiya starts to tell them next events

"Minato fought the Kyubi but he couldn't defeat it and came up with a plan. He planned to seal the Kyubi inside an infant to save the village. A tailed-beast can't be sealed inside an adult who had already developed chakra network in their body. So Minato sealed the Kyubi within a new-born baby and sacrifice his life in the process."

"And that new-born baby is me." - Naruto tells them. Both Sakura and Ino are in shock after hearing the truth.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **\- FINISH -**

* * *

 **A/N 2 :-** Hope you love it. **Please write a 'REVIEW'** to tell me what you think about this chapter and the story, specially about the future concept, your opinion is required and please mark this story as your **favourite** and **follow** with me to the end.

If you have any question you can ask me.

* * *

There is a poll about the 5 main female characters of Naruto in my profile. Please give your vote.

* * *

 **And read my other stories.**


End file.
